Dетская непосредственность
by Geust
Summary: Крис знает, что лучше для семьи Оркоттов, Ди немного в гневе, а антикварная ваза едва не разбивается.


**1**

- А вы поженитесь? - спросил Крис, пытаясь вилкой подцепить ускользающие остатки омлета. - В омлете скорлупа.

- Лопай кальций - наращивай кости и зубы, - буркнул Леон, прихлебывая остывший кофе. - С кем поженимся? С Джилл? Вот не думал о ней с такого ракурса. А чёрт знает! Можно предложить... Забавно будет. Интересно, что она скажет? Если скажет "нет" или "ты перегрелся, Оркотт?", так хоть поржём. А если согласится, ну... Так, дай подумать. Подумать. Не. Работать с женой в одном отделе - нах... - Тьфу, тьфу, вот язык поганый, чуть не выругался при ребенке. Требовалось резко перевести тему в назидательное русло. - То, что мужчина и женщина много лет работают вместе, еще не делает их женихом и невестой. Ты ж смотрел "Икс-файлы"...

- Не, - перебил его Крис, оставляя попытки догнать омлет. Омлет не сдавался. - Я не про Джилл. Ты что, глупый?

И посмотрел на Леона так, как только бабушка на него в детстве смотрела, когда он изображал желудочные колики, не желая идти в школу.

- А про кого?

Леон искренне не понимал. По пленочке остывшего кофе пробежала волна.

- Я про Ди, конечно.

Кофе выплеснулся на стол.

- Мелкий, ты это.

Как-то у Леона разом кончились слова. Будь Крис лет на десять постарше, ему уже можно было сказать, чтобы он следил за базаром, или что он сбрендил, или что погрубее, а то и затрещину отвесить, чтобы мозги на место встали, а тут как реагировать? Конечно, в Крисовом возрасте полагалось не то что видеть различия между мужчинами и женщинами, а уже интересоваться женщинами младших классов, если он - настоящий Оркотт, которые всегда предпочитали женщин постарше... По крайней мере, Леон помнил себя в Крисовом возрасте именно таким. Но ребенок, видимо, был сбит с толку внешним видом этого сомнительного типа, этого китайского графа (откуда у них там графья при социализме?), этого Ди, и так и пребывал который месяц в уверенности, что... Впрочем, Леон нередко сам сомневался в том, что этот китайский граф, или кто он там - графский внук - этот Ди... этот сомнительный тип...

Надо было вправить Крису мозги на место, то есть донести до него шокирующую истину как можно мягче. И понятней.

- Видишь ли, Крис, - начал Леон, смутно ощущая, что повторяется, - то, что мужчина выглядит как женщина, еще не делает его женщиной. Это как в фильме... эээ... - Давай-давай! Научи его плохому! Тьфу еще раз на твой поганый язык. - Ээ... то есть, не в фильме, а в... Это самое... Короче, есть такие люди. Типа, я не против них, потому что они тоже граждане, и, как бы там ни было... - Куда! Куда несет-то! - Ну, им нравится так одеваться. Но они не женщины. Они эти. Ну, неважно, кто. Слово сложное - не запомнишь.

Крис оказался понятливее, чем думал Леон.

- Ага! - воодушевился он. - Ди каждый день как принцесса - в новых платьях, они очень красивые, я с них срисовываю узоры.

Ошибка. Не туда. Не то. Так. Как бы объяснить с другой стороны.

- В платьях-то он в платьях, только _не женщина_.

- Так я знаю.

И опять посмотрел на Леона как бабушка - только еще суровей: так она смотрела, когда Леон сочинял очередную фантастическую историю про шаровую молнию, разбившую кухонное окно, когда посередине кухни лежала явная улика - футбольный мяч.

- Ты что, глупый? - повторил Крис.

- Это ты глупый! Мужчины женятся на женщинах. Жен! Щи! Нах! Не на мужчинах. Даже если мужчина наденет свадебное платье, он по паспорту все равно будет кем?.. Ну, Крис, кем?

- Так Ди ж не мужчина.

Натурально, если бы Леон не сидел, он бы сел мимо табурета.

- Мелкий. Больше в его магазин - ни ногой. Не знаю, чем они тебя кормят-поят, но это плохо влияет на мозги.

- Нормально кормят! Вкусно! Не омлетом со шкурками!

- Со скорлупой.

- Вот-вот.

Крис надулся, сложил руки на груди и отвернулся к окну. Теперь он был точь-в-точь Леон в этом возрасте. Как справляться с маленьким Крисом, Леон еще представлял, как справляться с маленьким собой, не представлял совершенно.

И Крис, похоже, знал о зловещей китайской звероферме - прибежище сомнительного типа, китайского графа, этого Ди - в разы больше Леона, который голову сломал, пытаясь собрать исчерпывающую информацию и о графе, и о магазине его, и обо всей их китайской мафии.

- А как это он _не_ мужчина? В смысле, Ди? Как это? - спросил Леон, хватаясь за очередную паутинку, из которой можно было смотать очередной клубок улик.

- Как! - фыркнул Крис, не оборачиваясь. - Запросто.

- Тогда кто же он?

Простой вопрос. Элементарный. С того момента, как Леон переступил порог зоомагазина. На который до сих пор нет ответа. _Кто же он? Она? Оно?_

Крис обернулся с таким выражением на лице, что Леон усомнился, кто из них двоих старший брат.

- Ди - это Ди. Неужели не ясно? - важно произнес Крис.

- Нет. То есть да. Яснее некуда.

О да. На шаг от разгадки тонкая паутина рвется. А Леон-то надеялся. Не допрашивать же ребенка. Да и вопросов не осталось. Чем проще вопрос - тем сложнее получить на него ответ. Тысяча сложных вопросов может вывести на тысячи путей к одному простому ответу.

- И почему ты решил, что мы должны пожениться с этим, скажем так, _немужчиной_? - осторожно спросил Леон.

Возможно, это был один из тысячи сложных вопросов, выводящих на один из тысячи путей к разгадке.

- Ну а чего. Вы же хорошо друг друга знаете. И он вон какой. А ты вон какой. И у него денег больше, чем у тебя. И ты бы его защищал. А я бы к вам приходил. И звери бы тебя полюбили. Все, даже Тичанчик. Он бы тебя не кусал даже.

Спасибо, утешил, подумал Леон. Жениться на существе неопределенного пола (и сомнительном типе с криминальным прошлым, настоящим и - без сомнения - будущим!) стоит того, чтобы его домашний баран перестал тебя кусать.

- Он тебя кусает, потому что ты обижаешь Ди, - сказал Крис, по-своему поняв хмурую задумчивость Леона.

- Кто кого обижает! Он весь город терроризирует. С его порочными связями и бешеным зверинцем. Непривитым наверняка! Хорошая идея, кстати... Эпидемстанцию к нему прислать... Пусть кусаются.

- Вы всё время ругаетесь, - продолжил Крис, снова занимая позицию старшего брата.

- Вот-вот, - поддержал Леон. - Даже будь он женщиной - Ди этот - я бы на нем, то есть на ней ни за что не женился. Капризная, истеричная девица с тараканами в голове. И в банках! Нах... на фиг надо.

А тьфу. Чуть было опять не. Выругался.

- А мама Джойс говорит, что милые бранятся - только тешатся, - назидательно заметил Крис.

"Мама" Джойс была двоюродной сестрой Леона, и он ее недолюбливал за то, что она любила совать нос в чужие дела и делать с чужими делами то, что считала нужным делать именно она, а не те, кого эти дела касались напрямую. Вот и сейчас. Ее дурацкий совет лезет не в свое дело.

- Это она тебе сказала? Про меня, что ли?

- Не. Саманте. Про нее.

- Ну так это девчачьи советы для девчонок.

"Так Ди ж не мужчина."

Да всё равно на нем невозможно жениться! Потому что и не женщина. Хотя... Интересно, а в паспорте у него какой пол написан? Леон видел его паспорт - уж так хотелось узнать полное имя сомнительного китайского графа, графского внука, - но ни черта там не понял, потому что паспорт был китайский. Вкладыш на английском мало что прояснял: черт его знает, как читать эти сочетания букв! "Кси", "пси", "кхи"... тьфу! Только Джилл понимает. Она даже иероглифы некоторые знает. Но посмеялась над Леоном, когда он попросил прочитать... Ты же такой дотошный, сказала, хочешь докопаться до истины - выучи китайский! Что тебе стоит? Ха-ха-ха.

Мысль жениться на ней действительно была неудачна. Хотя лучше, чем мысль жениться на Ди.

Все-таки стоило в том паспорте пол-то посмотреть. Но Леон же не предполагал, что ему придется...

А что ему придется? А ничего ему не придется! Детский лепет. Крис задал наивный вопрос, а Леон повёлся, начал развивать тему, что-то разъяснять - Крису ли, себе ли, тут он и сам не знал...

С тем же успехом Крис мог спросить, как внутри кишки держатся и не падают, или почему земля вертится, или почему крокодилы зеленые, а не малиновые. Кстати, почему?

Тут всё ясно, как божий день. Это опять китайские проделки известно кого. Морочил ребенку голову целый год, плюшками потчевал, зверушками пушистыми приманивал. Хомячками и ящерками. Барашками, опять же. С рожками, с зубками. Которые ка-ак вцепятся в задни... А, не вслух же! Не при ребенке же!

"Я бы к вам приходил. И звери бы тебя полюбили. Даже Тичанчик." Особенно он, да.

Леон представил себе - буквально на пару секунд - уютное семейное гнездышко в этом притоне среди пыльных бархатных гардин и под перекрестным огнем десятков пар звериных глаз. Представил себя - седого капитана полиции в отставке, с пивным брюшком и катарактой на одном глазу, с плохо двигающейся левой рукой (старая рана... пока ее у Леона нет, но он уверен, что будет - работа такая), - сидящим в скрипучем антикварном кресле и листающим, к примеру, какой-нибудь приличный "Форбс", а не "Хастл", и - сейчас самое смешное! - свою дорогую китайскую женушку неопределенного пола, с чрезмерно набеленным лицом (чтобы скрыть возраст), еще более поджатыми алыми губами и трещинками морщин вокруг разноцветных глаз - все еще ясных, все еще острых - до ожогов. Это чучело до конца дней своих будет носить эти яркие тряпки, ходить за зверями, и брюзжать по нарастающей, всё больше с каждым годом, и до конца дней своих будет прикрывать незаконную деятельность милым магазинчиком с нарядными фонариками на фасаде. "Дети Ехидны - дешево. Скидка оптовым покупателям".

Леон не сомневался, что в том времени, к которому относилась эта фантазия, китайскому чучелу и его мафии будет принадлежать не только весь Чайнатаун, но и весь город, а он, капитан полиции в отставке, будет этому потворствовать... Позор на его будущие седины!

Потом он представил оскаленную шкуру барана под ножками антикварного кресла, в котором покоилось бы его немощное полицейское тело, и видЕние будущего стало чуть менее мрачным.

В конце концов. Да, в _конце концов_?..

В конце концов, он толкнул плечом дверь магазина и вошел.

**2**

Раз - это баран. Два - это хозяйка... Да тьфу ты прОпасть, совсем мозги заполоскали! Хозяин, конечно. И как удачно Леон въехал по нему распахнувшейся дверью - вот что значит открывать дверь с плеча: какая-нибудь тварь, жаждущая твоей крови, просто пролетит мимо на полном скаку.

Ага, голубчик, знаем твои штучки - затаился за дверью, ждешь, когда откроется, а тут-то ты и ам того, кто там; да хрен тебе, морда, дверь распахивается, ты прыгаешь и... вылетаешь аутсайд, ага! И дверь захлопывается за твоим жирным задом - бабах! Паааашел вон! Гуляй! Дыши смогом, скотина!

Ну, сейчас план сработал не так удачно, как задумывался - кто ж знал, что за дверью будет копошиться хозяин магазина. Видит же, что его сторожевая скотина притаилась у входа - значит, сейчас войдет кто-то, особо этой скотине лакомый. Ну и отошел бы в сторонку! Или решил прямо с порога покапать ядом на бараньи укусы - мол, какой же вы грубый, дорогой детектив, зверушки этого не любят... Вас и комары, небось, поедом едят?

Ну, едят! Блондинов они вообще больше едят, чем кого бы то ни было...

Так, опять задумался о ерунде какой-то. Совсем мозги заполоскали! А момент-то упускать нельзя, пока хозяин, дверью ушибленный, трясет головой и протирает глаза. Спорим, что искры посыпались - желтые и фиолетовые - целый фейерверк; жаль, что это образное выражение, а то Леон бы посмотрел... может, и прикурил бы, да, от каждой искорки по сигаретке!

Интересно, сильно их светлость, господин внук китайского графа ушиблись? Настолько их конституция нежная, насколько выглядит? А то ведь даже не пискнул - стоит моргает, разве что глаза на переносице не сходятся. Вся спесь с него от этого удара осыпалась. А баранище его поганый свирепо гундосит под дверью, изрыгает проклятия - разнес бы когтями дверь в щепки, да влетит ему.

Леон ухмыльнулся.

Отлично! Ситуация складывалась как нельзя лучше. Пришло время взять барана за рога... То есть какого барана! На фиг барана... На фиг тянуть... На фиг... На абордаж!

- Какого вы пола? - выпалил Леон. Он был полон решимости схватить глупо моргающего хозяина магазина за грудки, если тот опомнится и начнет свою любимую игру в логические догонялки. - Отвечать честно, не вилять!

- Что... - начал было Ди.

- Какого? - рявкнул Леон, не давая ему опомнится.

- Никакого! - испуганно вскрикнул Ди. - А какого надо?

- У вас их что, в ассортименте?

- Нет... Всего два: мужской и женский. Хотя если рассматривать гермафродитов...

Похоже, голова у него была непробиваемая. Надо было успеть вытрясти из него всё, что можно было вытрясти, пока мозги не встали на место. В смысле, у Ди.

- По паспорту какой пол?

- Вы же видели мой паспорт...

- Какой?

- Не орите мне в ухо - если я оглохну, то орать будет бесполезно! Что вам за разница...

- Да отвечайте, черт вас побери! Не виляйте, не крутите, не петляйте, не изворачивайтесь! Это элементарный вопрос, элементарный!

- Звучит так, будто это вопрос жизни и смерти.

- Может быть!

Тут уж Леон не выдержал - схватил чертяку за плечи и встряхнул. Ему почудилось, будто у чертяки в голове зазвенели китайские шарики - ну, такие, для медитации вроде, совершенно бесполезная штука, у Джози есть.

- Какой пол в паспорте написан?

- ...Мужской!

Тут Леон получил по рукам и отпустил графовы плечи.

- Не повезло, - мрачно сказал он.

- Кому? - спросил Ди. Леон так резко выключил крик, что в ушах зазвенело, как от стукающих друг от друга шариков для медитации. Вот они - первые признаки мигрени. Люди. Все беды от них.

- Вам не повезло, - сказал Леон.

- В чем не повезло? В том, что пол мужской? Почему?

- Потому что женщин я не бью!

Железная логика у этого человека. Нервы стальные, голова чугунная, мозги ржавые, логика железная. Кто это придумал, что люди состоят из воды? Полицейские состоят из сплавов! Ну, это не по его части. Это к металлургам. И в переплавку. Сколько гвоздей и кастрюль выйдет...

Стоило возвращаться ради такого открытия. Будто Ди этого раньше не знал. Глаза его недовольно сузились, губы стянулись в ниточку.

- Вы что, со мной драться собрались, детектив? - спросил он.

- Да, стоило бы, - ответил детектив в его же тоне.

- Это что-то новое. В связи с чем же?

- В связи с тем же, что ты - вы - изволите пудрить мозги моему брату и черте чему его учите.

- Чем же я, с позволения сказать, пудрю мозги Крису?

Выпрямился и ручки на брюшке сложил. Ну-ну, оскорбленная невинность. А то ты не знаешь.

Эта поза категоричной вежливости очень не нравилась Леону, хотя ничего в ней не было неприятного - поза настолько простая, что ни одному студенту худучилища не пришло бы на ум ее использовать для зарисовок с натуры. Поза настолько простая, что предсказать следующее действие невозможно: либо сейчас упадет на спину и рассыплется в прах, как сухой кокон, либо поклонится до земли, либо бросится с оскаленными клыками на шею Леона.

- Вы говорили с Крисом об отношениях между мужчинами и женщинами? Между цветочками и бабочками, может быть? О семье и браке? - строго спросил он. Таким тоном Джилл допрашивала подозреваемых.

- О бабочках. О цветочках, - ответил Ди, не меняя позы и выражения лица, но в голосе его начало позванивать раздражение. - Обо всём, что Крису было интересно - он любознательный мальчик, не бестактно любопытный, как его брат, а именно любознательный - да, говорили, конечно. И о семье тоже.

- Ага! - Леон едва удержался от того, чтобы снова не вцепиться проклятущему Ди в плечи. - О какой же семье? О нашей, может быть?

- О вашей, разумеется. О вас. О Крисе. О ваших сестрах. О _вашей_ семье.

- А о _вашей_?

Давай-давай, раскалывайся, орешек знаний. Выкладывай, как на духу. Леон заранее позлорадствовал. Хоть в чем-то выведет этого сомнительного типа на чистую воду. Крис был ему дороже всех нераскрытых дел. Тут не должно быть неясностей, недомолвок и тайн. Не должно быть!

- Зачем же Крису знать о моей семье? Неинтересно... И ни к чему. Не сейчас.

- Ага.

Второе "ага" получилось у Леона каким-то вялым и неуверенным. Нет, ну граф, определенно, виляет, он чего-то наплел Крису, что тот начал выдавать совершенно идиотские идеи, которые никак не могли прийти на ум ребенку с нормальным воспитанием. С нормальным.

Воспитанием.

А ты дубина, Оркотт, сказал Леон сам себе. Это же твой брат. Ты должен был его воспитывать. И не должен был водить не пойми к кому. К криминальному элементу, между прочим! На которого ты за несколько лет не смог ничего найти. И привел к нему ребенка! Молодец какой! Воспитатель какой! Пожинай плоды своего воспитания! Лопай-лопай, пусть тебя стошнит. Хорошо, что теперь Крис в надежных руках. И всё же! Ну тетки-то! Ну могли бы привить... что надо.

Ди выжидающе молчал. Ниточка его губ загнулась уголками вверх.

Вот гад! Мысленно празднует победа человека над разумом! Надо ему все-таки врезать. Хоть когда-нибудь.

- К чему это всё, детектив? - спросил он.

"Этого всего" за несколько минут присутствия Леона в магазине было сказано столько, что Леон не знал, с чего начать объяснения. Да и должен ли он! Проще всего сказать правду, а Ди пусть выкручивается - он это любит.

Баран за дверью притих - даже не сопел злобно.

- Крис спросил, - начал Леон, выдавливая из себя слова, как таблетки из упаковки, - когда мы с вами... это... ну...

- Это?..

Ниточка губ распустилась в ухмылку, как ядовитый цветок.

- Не то! - Дать бы тебе вот такенную затрещину! Что ты там себе думаешь, кукла шарнирная? - Он спросил, когда мы... мы... когда... поженимся. - Да! Сделал его! Сказал! Ага? Кто смелый? Оркотт смелый! Молодец, Оркотт! Не виляет, не крутит хвостом, не придуривается, не выпендривается. Ну, что скажешь, змея? Подавилась ядом?

- Поженимся?.. - растерянно переспросил Ди.

Его руки, сложенные перед животом так, будто он готов был в любую секунду нанести удар, разжались - выпустили спрятанную угрозу в воздух. Он не заметил - да и Леон не заметил - как дверь магазина открылась, и баран осторожно вошел внутрь и бочком-бочком протрусил на свой наблюдательный пункт под диваном.

- Крис спросил, когда мы поженимся? - повторил Ди.

Леон приготовился ликовать.

- Да! - сказал он. - И как прикажете это понимать? Нормальный такой вопросик от ребенка?

- Вполне, - пожал плечами Ди. - Дети часто задают такие вопросы, особенно если у них неполные семьи.

Ну да. Это Леон знал. Но сдаваться было нельзя!

- Он должен был спросить про меня и Джилл! А не про меня и тебя... вас.

- Видимо, вы слишком часто здесь бываете. А если бы вы больше времени проводили с Джилл, тогда...

- У него не должно было и мыслей таких возникнуть! Ясно?

Ди молчал, глядя на Леона. Надо было продолжать обвинительную речь. Леон продолжил:

- Он все время тут крутился. Ну, я признателен за твою заботу о Крисе, это неоценимая помощь, реально... Но надо было как-то мозговать... как-то думать... чем там у тебя есть... Ты же умный! Можно было бы... ну... иногда выглядеть соответственно своему полу... паспортному хотя бы, если ты сам не знаешь, кто ты, хотя как так может быть... У него из-за тебя сбиты эти настройки... половой идентификации... так сказать...

- Ничего у него не сбито, - сухо сказал Ди, снова сжимая губы в ниточку. - Это у вас всё сбито, детектив. Мозги набекрень, как вы сами выражаетесь. Делать мне замечания спустя несколько лет. Как это умно. То есть раньше вас не беспокоило, как я выгляжу в глазах Криса?

- Я не думал...

- Конечно, вы не думали! Вы сперва делаете, потом думаете! Вот как сейчас: ворвались, врезали мне дверью по лбу - хоть бы извинились - нет ведь: какого вы пола, а по паспорту, а раз вы не женщина, то я буду вас бить, еще не знаю, за что, но наверняка буду! Так?

Так.

- Нет! - рявкнул Леон.

- Даже Тотецу знает, за что вас кусает!

Грррр-гррр, подтвердили из-под дивана.

- Я тебе погыргыркаю! - пригрозил Леон дивану. - Ну-ну, дорогой граф, или кто вы там, за что же эта тварь жрет меня за зад каждый божий день?

- За то, что вы творите: вламываетесь, как в бандитский притон, орете, разве что погром не устраиваете, а потом, как ни в чем не бывало, столовничаете здесь и уходите, довольный выполненной миссией по запугиванию меня и моих животных.

Леон не смог сдержать хохот.

- Запугиванию кого? Кого? - прорыдал он сквозь приступы смеха. - Я - тебя? Я - их? Особенно этого живодера под диваном! Да что вы несете, Ди! Вы себя послушайте!

- Нет, вы себя послушайте хоть раз со стороны! - Ди занес руку, как для удара.

Сейчас он мне врежет, подумал Леон. Наверняка знает какие-нибудь приемчики. Половина китайцев - родственники Брюса Ли. Особенно обитатели Китайского квартала. Надо было ударить его первым. Был бы повод для драки. А если этот тощий расписной богомол ему сейчас навешает, как в фильмах про каратэ, то над детективом Оркоттом будет весь участок смеяться. И Джилл - громче всех.

Но Ди всего лишь указал ему на дверь - красивым размашистым жестом, со свистом, разве что стрелы не вылетели из рукава, и в дюйме от шеи Леона. Еще бы чуть-чуть - и засветил маникюром в глаз.

- Вон отсюда, Оркотт.

Леон должен был выдержать по-мужски твердую паузу, чтобы последнее слово осталось за ним. Пауза как раз и заменяла это самое последнее слово - он его еще не придумал.

- Скажи я, что в паспорте у меня написан женский пол, что бы вы сделали? - полыхая очами, прошипел Ди, все еще указывая на дверь. - Подумали бы, что это было бы прикольно - жениться на этой чокнутой китаяночке с полным кораблем приданого и сундуками, набитыми банкнотами разных стран, и, чем черт не шутит, сделали бы мне предложение? Или орали бы что-нибудь новое, незатасканное на тему того, что я водил вас за нос несколько лет, выдавая себя за мужчину, а вы-то весь извелись, что, мол, на вас косятся коллеги, а Джилл то и дело двусмысленно шутит и толкает вас локтем в спину, стоит мне появиться в дверях?

Вот гадина, вот гадина, мысли читает, змея такая, чтоб тебе треснуть поперек, как бесценной китайской вазе, и чтоб тебя не склеил никто и никогда, да что ж ты делаешь, гадина, змея китайская, да какого черта ты это делаешь, да что же тебе на это ответить...

Леон почувствовал, что багровеет. От гнева или от стыда - да не по фиг ли?

В любом случае, что бы ты себе не воображал, немужчина, неженщина, нечеловек, некитаец, нелегал, неуловимый, неподсудный, неистребимый, невыжигаемый из сердца даже серебряной пулей, - так вот, что бы ты себе не воображал, больше себе этого не воображай!

У Леона Оркотта есть гордость. И Леон Оркотт уходит.

Прямо сейчас.

Уходит.

Уже взялся за ручку двери.

Уже открыл.

Сейчас уйдет.

Сейчас уйдет, видишь?

Не тупи!

Действуй!

Может, Леон Оркотт не вернется!

Ну?

Ну!

Ну и не надо.

**3**

Леон хлопнул дверью так, что здоровенный вазон, стоявший у входа, - возрастом эдак в пару тысяч лет - покачнулся и треснул. Не разбился, не лопнул, но треснул очень недвусмысленно.

Указующий перст опустился.

Выгнал представителя власти? Молодец, Ди.

А если он не вернется?

Ну и не надо. Кто так сватается? Кто так вообще себя ведет?

Стоило ради этого возвращаться.

У деда семь пятниц на неделе: то - брось его, то - я не имел виду, в прямом смысле, за борт! Теперь найди и подбери. Вдруг что-то получится.

Люди - они же тоже животные. Значит, часть природы. Налаживайте отношения. Всем здесь жить.

Ага, одни порушили - другие налаживайте. Кого не жалко, те и налаживайте.

А если не получится, то на смену придут новые - рушить и налаживать, рушить и налаживать. И рушить. И рушить. И рушить. Налаживать не получается, потому что никто не умеет, потому что забыли, потому что... вот так.

- Вы только не ревите.

Выполз из-под дивана, утешитель. Чего ж не бросился догонять, тащить сюда за шиворот, за ногу, за задницу, за что поймаешь?

- Я не реву, я смеюсь.

- Смеетесь?..

Не, ну честно - честно - тупое ты животное. Собаки - глупые. Кошки - наглые. Бараны - тупые. Птицы - визгливые. Такими их видят люди.

- Чему вы смеетесь?

Пон пришла, уселась рядом, в лицо заглядывает, не верит, что Ди смеется. А он смеется. Животные - как люди. Какими он их видит.

Глупые. Наглые. Тупые. Визгливые. Какие все одинаковые - это так просто, что даже смешно.

- Пончик, - шепчет баран, перегнувшись через склоненного над своими коленями Ди, - у него истерика, принеси воды.

Ди готов ударить его по рогам.

- У меня не истерика, что ты несешь! - И, выдержав паузу, собравшись с духом и с силами. - Я хочу домой. Когда уже можно домой...

- А я хочу быть здесь. Здесь Крис, - начинает канючить Пончик. Глаза у нее на мокром месте. Она держит Ди за руку и плачет вместо него. - Когда я вырасту, я выйду за него замуж! Мы так решили.

- Ты не можешь, ты енот.

- Я могу! - Решительная такая, слезы размером с виноградины дрожат на щеках. - Вот увидите. Я как выйду.

Тотецу несмело присаживается на край дивана - обычно он сидит под ним, выслеживая Леона, а поверхность дивана - место сакральное. Но сейчас можно, пожалуй. Нужно, пожалуй.

- Знаете, чего. Хозяин! Знаете, чего! Вы это. Вы сами.

- Сами - что?..

- Вы идите к нему и скажите: слышь, ты, засранец, я тебе сейчас сердце вырву - или, там, барана своего подошлю, он сожрет твою поганую башку, если ты на мне не женишься! Ну, в смысле, сделайте ему предложение. Он же вам не сделал. А вы ему - сделайте.

- Прямо в таких словах?

- Ну, дак... чтоб он понял. Как-нибудь.

Ди затрясся, не поднимая головы.

- Вы опять смеетесь! - встревоженно восклицает Пон, сжимая его руки в своих ладошках. - Тичанчик, а если Крис не захочет на мне жениться, я тоже должна ему сказать про сердце... и как там дальше?

- Однозначно, да, - кивает рогатой головой Тичанчик, чувствуя себя гуру на площадке молодняка. - Надо говорить с людьми на их языке.

Ди поднялся с дивана. Он не смеялся и не плакал.

- Прожить до конца времен с вами - чудовищная перспектива, - сказал он.

И вышел из магазина, хлопнув дверью так, что треснувшая ваза рухнула и раскололась. У кого он научился таким манерам?

- Наша перспектива еще хуже, - мрачно заметил баран ему вслед. - Кранты, Пончик. Быть мне шкурой под креслом твоего деверя...

Пон озабоченно посмотрела на него и взяла за руку. Чему быть - того не миновать. Она знала.


End file.
